


Nightmare Relived

by Salyerzo



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salyerzo/pseuds/Salyerzo
Summary: the digidestined thought they had freed the digiworld from evil but they were wrong. Now they must face an enemy which they have never dealt with before. can they defeat the new evil or will it defeat them. THIS IS BOYXBOY IF YOU DONT LIKE DONT READ. ALSO THERE IS OTHER ELEMENTS IN LATER CHAPTERS THAT COULD TRIGGER SOME PEOPLE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	1. The Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> i had always liked digimon and shipped matt and tai together and now im creating a story for them! i could never find a story that i liked that really told their story how i would it imagine it going and when i did it got deleted. this story i came up with after watching the new season. please like and comment!

The digidestined sat huddled with their digimon around a small fire that they had set up in a hurry. They sat in comfortable silence as the wind howled and wooshed around them. The spattering of the rain hitting the old wooden roof alongside the wind and the crackling fire was the only noise heard. Finally, Tai spoke through the tsunami that they were sure was happening around them.   
“ Hey guys, maybe we should head back to Earth since it doesnt look like this stupid storm is ending soon.”  
The digimon and their children thought this idea over and they had all agreed. As they grabbed all the stuff that they had set down in a hurry, they thought back to how the weather could have changed so quickly on them.

  
~~~~~~~ 3 HOURS EARLIER~~~~

  
“ Matt hurry up and finish getting dressed or we will be late!” shouted Tk from the room beside his brother’s. Since the digidestined were out of school for summer break, all of them thought it was an awesome idea for them to go visit the digital world for a picnic with their digipartners. After all, they hadn't seen them since the incident with Meicoomon. They had missed their partners a great amount. Hearing this, Tk brought it upon himself to go over to Matt’s and his father’s apartment because he knew that his brother would end up late. Thus, he wanted to avoided this at all cost but his brother still thwarted his plans of leaving early. See, Matt is a night owl and spent the entire night writing song lyrics for his band. Around 4 am, Matt finally went to bed. And of course, Matt slept through Tk trying to wake him up. Tk had used everything he knew that he thought would work but his stubborn brother remained asleep. So while his brother was getting his precious beauty sleep, Tk packed his bag and some of Matt’s. This didn't take very long though so he enjoyed some breakfast with his dad to pass the time.

Tk was watching tv on the couch when his brother finally emerged from his bedroom. “What time is Tk?” questioned his still half asleep brother as he rubbed his eye. “It's almost noon.” Tk replied a little grouchly. Once it registered through Matt’s sleep-idled mind, he frantically raced back to his room to get his bags packed. As he raced to pile things into his bag, he yelled “Why didn't you wake me up Tk!” and sassily Tk replied “ I DID, I tried everything but you wouldn't wake up so I gave up.” Matt chose the right thing and remained silent. Tk can be scary when he wants to be and since he was already in a foul mood, Matt didn't want to chance getting yelled at more by his brother. Finally, Matt had his bags packed and they were on their way to the meeting spot. When they got there, everyone else was already there waiting on them. The others had already been told what had happened, so once they arrived Tai of course had to tease his best friend. “Well looky here, the sleeping beauty has arrived!” in which Matt got worked up and he shouted back “Shut up! I was busy last night.” Tai just snickered at his response as Izzy opened the portal to the digital world.

When they finally dropped into the digital world, they were greeted by their partners. Each of the digidestined bent down and hugged their partners tight. No one was embarrassed by this because they all had missed the adorable digimon so much. Some “cough” Matt “cough’ had been going through some withdrawal symptoms from being away from his digimon for so long. After the children had hugged out the digimon, they started walking to find a perfect place to picnic. Eventually, they had stumbled upon a perfect area to eat, it was an open field covered in small flowers. As they enjoyed the wonderful home cooked meal that they brought, they started talking about what their digi partners had been up to until now. Most of their replies consisted of them just relaxing or stopping a few troublesome digimon here and there. They continued their conversation until they had gotten stuffed mainly referring to when augumon finished because they all knew he had an endless stomach. They digidestined didn't want to head back yet so they continued to talk to their partners. Then, all of the sudden, Matt felt the first rain drop hit his head. He quickly told the others and they hurried and gathered everything and started to run. They continued to run until they spotted an abandoned hut located on the beach not too far from their picnic area.

They hastily put their bag along the wall so that they could dry. Matt started to shiver a bit from the rain and gabumon saw this from the corner of his eye. He didn't immediately go over to Matt because he knew he would get embarrassed, so he waited until everyone settled down to walk over. He sat right beside Matt and leaned against him hoping to give him some warmth. On Matt’s other side sat Tk huddling up to his big brother for warmth as well since patamon didn't have fur to help him stay warm. Matt knew what gabumon was doing but acted as though he didn't see him. He rather keep his pride then ask his digimon for something like this plus he was also freezing because of the stupid rain! They had set up a small fire a while ago but it was truly too small to keep anyone very warm. So there they sat, dripping clothes huddled as close to the fire as they dared waiting for them to warm up enough for them to move.

  
~~~~~NOW~~~~

As the digidestined got all of their things and got ready to open the portal back home, they failed to notice the evil presence that had been watching them since they arrived in the digiworld. Of course, they didn’t have to worry yet, as this mastermind had so much planned for the children.

  
TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a bit of fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little taixyamato nothing too hardcore

Previously….  
Of course, they didn’t have to worry yet, as this mastermind had so much planned for the children.

NOW~~~~~  
The children had opened the portal to Earth and stepped through where they had first opened the portal that day. As the final digidestined and their digimon stepped through the portal, the gate closed with a resounding “swoop”. Since their first try at a picnic had failed, they walked to the nearest park. Once they reached the park, they settled down appropriately. The digidestined and their partners had continued where they had left off in their conversation. With no interruptions this time, the digidestined enjoyed the rest of the picnic they had planned. As the sun was setting, the children had thought that it was the perfect time to wrap up their picnic. Izzy and tentomon were the first pair to leave insisting that Izzy had some programming to finish up on his digivice. Slowly, the rest of the digidestined left until the only two still in the park where Tai and Yamato. 

“Well then, since we don't really have anything else better to do and I’m tired, how about I come over to your place?” Tai questioned but said in statement form. He knew that if he had to, he could always convince Matt with his puppy dog eyes. Lucky, for Matt of course, he didn't have to use his secret weapon because Matt easily complied. Tai “whooped” and tackled Matt into a bear hug. This was not the first touches they had shared between them nor would it be the last. Matt wasn't really big into touches, but after travelling with Tai that many years ago, he slowly got used to it. 

Since Matt knew that his father would be home soon and expected that Matt was already home with dinner ready, he gently pushed away Tai so that they could start the semi-long walk back to his apartment. Tai, with his happy go lucky self, skipped in front of him with agumon in tow. Gabumon and Matt, on the other hand, stayed in the back happy to walk together in comfortable silence. Matt and Gabumon didn’t have to always communicate with words because Gabumon seemingly knew what he was thinking. He appreciated Gabumon for that since Matt had trouble expressing his needs to others. They finally reached their destination. Tai hurriedly ran to the elevator and promptly told Matt and Gabumon to hurry their asses in the elevator before he closed the door on them. Matt just smirked and continued his pace because he knew that even if he would have to wait for another elevator, Tai couldn’t get into his apartment without him. 

When they reached the door to the apartment, Matt took out his key and placed it in the lock. Turning the door, Matt slipped off his shoes and headed towards the kitchen to get started with dinner. Tai, after slipping his shoes off, made his way to the kitchen as well to grab a drink before making his way to the couch. He knew that he didn't have to worry about making himself over-familiar in the Ishida household because he was over enough that Matt’s dad would ask where Tai was when he didn't see his shoes in the doorway.  
After Matt had a majority of the dinner made, he sat beside Tai on the couch. They sat in silence watching the film that Tai had put on randomly. The day's events caught up with Matt as he felt his eyelids betray him and start to close on their own accord. He knew he shouldn't have stayed up late as he did but he was excited to see Gabumon that he had gotten inspiration. As he continued to think, he failed to notice his head dipping further and further down until it rested gently on his chest. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Tai. He knew that he should probably wake Matt up so he could at least lie down in his own bed. Tai gently pulled Matt against him so that he could rest against him so Matt wouldn't wake with a crick in his neck. He stirred briefly before going back into slumber. Once Matt relaxed again, Tai settled back and also relaxed against the back of the couch. Next thing he knew, he had followed Matt into a dreamland, their roles reversed. 

3 HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~

Mr. Ishida opened the door to see his son and his best friend snuggled up on the couch with their two digimon beside them. He was in no surprise at the sight before him because of all the times he had walked in similar situations. He walked past the slumbering bodies into the kitchen and grabbed himself the drink. He saw the cold dinner that Matt had made apparently before he settled down with Tai on the couch. He knew that he could just start eating dinner without them, but he knew that if he didn't interfere they would sleep until tomorrow. With his decision made, he slowly headed towards the couch where his son and his son’s best friend lay. He thought of which method would be more effective in waking the boys. He decided that the most reasonable and manageable way was to wake his son first. This is simple because of the fact that Tai was such a heavy sleeper and could sleep through everything. He crouched down in front of his and gently pried Tai’s arms from around Matt’s body. Once free, he shook Matt’s arm until he saw his baby blue eyes pry open from their sleep confines. Matt bleary looked up at him with his sleep clouded eyes. He stretched his body out as far as he could go with Tai wrapped around him like an octopus. He then started to try and arouse his best friend from his heavy induced coma of a sleep. His father, figuring it would take a while, stood back up and headed towards the kitchen to get the rest of the food ready. Once the food was plated and he placed it on the island, he looked over and saw that Matt had finally managed to waken Tai which was a miracle since he did it in such a short time. He noticed that the digimon were also awake so he called them over to start eating. 

Their conversation was as normal, a comfortable silence which was occasionally broken with the sounds of chewing. After they had finished their meal, the boys must have been tired because they headed towards Matt’s room after washing the dishes. Mr. Ishida went to his room to work a little more on the project that he’d been assigned to for work. He must have became absorbed because the next time he looked at the clock, it read 12 am. He decided to check on Tai and Matt and looked into their room. There, he found them exactly like he had found them earlier, wrapped around each other. He gently and quietly shut the door to not awaken the boys. He then proceeded to the kitchen and then returned to his room.


	3. The Villain Shows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villain appears finally! sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I will post weekly with updates. Also if you have any ideas for the upcoming chapters please comment.

Once Matt and Tai woke up, they decided that they wanted to hang out with the digidestined again in the digital world. They wanted to try again to be with their digimon in the digiworld since most of the time it let them relax. “Tai, can you call the others and tell them our idea while I start breakfast?” Matt questioned as he slipped on a soft black T-shirt and a pair of jeans. “No problemo, Tai at your service.” grinned Tai, as he too slipped on clothes. Matt just rolled his eyes at Tai’s goofiness as he was used to his joking manner. Matt walked to the kitchen still trying to waken from his sleepy state. Everytime he slept with Tai, he always ended up with a good sleep. Sometimes, when he would go sleepless for days, he would invite Tai over so he could help him sleep. This all started in the time of the digiworld. Since most of the time, they would all sleep close together, due to fidgeting in the sleep most of the time you weren't sleeping alone. And since Matt was the unofficial co leader of the digidestined, they normalled slept close together which would eventually result in them on top of each other. Thus, created a lot of sleepless nights for the Teen Age Wolves leader singer. So, it was really refreshing when Tai had stayed over. 

In secret though, Matt had slowly developed a crush on Tai without him realizing until recently. He always assumed that he was just really good friends with him, but then he started to notice he would always miss the brunet and stare at him whenever he saw him. He had a mini breakdown not wanting anyone to find out about him and possibly lose his friendships especially with Tai. Of course, Matt would compliment him here and there, he would also do casual touching with him because Tai never seemed to mind and sometimes even initiated it himself. Therefore, he never thought to tell Tai his feelings. As he finally arrived in the kitchen, he decided to make scrambled eggs and toast, seeing that was the fastest and easiest meal to make. He heard Tai laughing on the phone and continued his previous conversation before hanging up the phone. Tai meandered his way into the kitchen and plopped himself on the stool closest to where Matt stood. 

“Everyone else thought it was a good idea and jumped aboard, we are supposed to meet them at the normal spot around noon.” Tai casually stated while lazily staring at Matt. Matt nodded his head, too focused on the eggs. Once Matt thought the eggs were ready, he grabbed Tai’s plate and loaded it just how he liked it. Matt passed the plate to his outstretched hand, and got his own before sitting across from him. They ate in semi silence, sometimes breaking the ice with conversation on how classes were going and how our other activities were going. Seeing that Matt’s dad had already left for work, he just put the leftovers in the fridge. Since they still had sometime before the meetup, they sat on the couch to watch a marathon of movies. Once it hit noon, they gathered what they needed and headed out.

TIMESKIP~~~~~

The digimon had gone ahead of the children to the digiworld.

AT THE MEETUP SPOT~~~~~~~~

“Now that everyone is here, let’s open the portal.” announced Izzy when he saw Tai and Matt approaching. He set up the laptop he brought in a spot that would be noticed by passing people and wouldn't get broken easily. Once the laptop was set up, the digidestined held their digivices towards the laptop screen watching as a brightlight from the screen enveloped them. Next thing they knew, they were in the digiworld. Once they had time to gather their barings, they noticed something was off. As they looked around, they couldn't really see anything that was off but they just sensed it. Seeing nothing suspicious or weird, they just brushed it off and went to find their digimon.

Luckily for the digidestined, their digimon partners were not hard to find. They found them a little ways from where they land, just snoozing around the small pond. Once the digimon sensed their partners' approach, they woke up to greet them. The digimon really couldn't tell their partners what was wrong because they seemed to forget what was wrong. They had the feeling like something was wrong and they knew what that something was, they just couldn't really remember what it was at the moment. So instead of focusing too hard on the thought, they just enjoyed themselves being in their partner's arms. 

The poor digimon had failed to notify their partners of a very dangerous evil looking for the digidestined. 

BEFORE THE DIGIDESTINED APPEARED~~~~~~

The digimon were in the middle of a serious grueling battle. Once again the digimon were split into two different groups: the good digimon or the bad. This time, the battles seemed harder to win and even more harder to keep winning. They were up against a digimon like they have never faced before in the past and they were kind of scared of losing this battle. MetalGreymon and MetalGarurumon went up against the harder opponents just barely leaving a scratch on any of them. The others were trying to knock out some of the weaker underlings but they were having trouble getting the numbers down. Everytime they would knock down 100 digimon, 200 would appear to replace them. They were slowly getting pushed back and they couldn't hold out for long. Suddenly, the other digimon around them stopped fighting. The world seemed to stop as all the digimon fainted from the mysterious pressure they were experiencing.. Then, the most terrifying digimon they had ever encountered walked to the fading digimon. The digimon struggled to get away but failed in moving. This digimon knew they would last long with the power he was outputting, but just in case he decided to mind wipe them so there are no memories of this event for them to tell their children. Before Agumon retreats to the darkness, he tells the evil digimon “The digidestined will defeat you, they always will defeat you!”. He just smirked as the digimon finally accepted the darkness. For his plan to work, he needed the partner digimon to remember nothing. He would finally get his revenge he waited for for a long time. The digidestined would never see this coming. He walked away from passed out digimon, and as he passed the damage of this insunficant battle, he fixed it so it looked like nothing happened. This time, he would succeed.


	4. Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a few questions and general statments

I was surprised that people were actually reading my story which made me happy. so as I said in some previous chapters and notes, I will be posting weekly as best as I can. since quarantine, I have some free time to write stories yay! also do you guys want me to start adding previews of the next chapters or would you prefer for me to post the link to the website where I do post the previews? if you have any suggestions feel free to comment them and ill try my best to incorporate them. also this story is going to have a lot of chapters so this will be a long haul. I hope you will enjoy the upcoming chapter and hope you have a wonderful day!


	5. Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The digimon wake in a new place

The digidestined started looking around for a place to hang with their partners. Each of the kids noticed that their digion were acting weirder than they normally were, which concerned the kids quite a bit. Of course, not wanting the digimon to feel bad, they said nothing and continued their walk to find a spot. Finally, after walking around for seemingly forever (according to Tai’s whines, because quite honestly, they always made the journey seem longer) they settled on an open area. The digimon ran to this spot as if they were being drawn to it, this went unnoticed by the digidestined. Once everyone settled down, they started to enjoy the meal that Sora and MiMi packed for the gang. Kari helped some, but cooking was not her forte. The one time she tried cooking a meal for her family, let's just say it ended up with the police and firefighters outside their apartment. Thus, her family kind of banned her from the kitchen, or cooking in general. So, when Mims and Sora called her to help them, she hesitantly took their offer. MiMi and Sora knew about what had happened because Tai had once told them when he was questioned as to why she never cooked. Sora had kindly given her the job of putting the food into carrying containers and mixing simple things together. Being paranoid, both girls watched Kari like hawks to make sure she didn't mess anything up by accident.

After eating the delicious meal, the digimon had run off to grab the things they made for the kids. The kids looked at each other confused, they had not known the digimon had made them something. They rushed off in kind of a hurry muttering something like “ the perfect present for their partners” or of that nature. The digimon had said it so quietly, that the kids strained to hear them. Again, this behavior went unnoticed by the digidestined, as they were too focused on trying to guess at what their partners got them to pay attention. If they were paying attention, they would have noticed the eyes watching them and the presence not too far from where they sat not to mention the weird look in their partner’s eyes. But, even if they had noticed, it would still be too late for the kids to do anything.

BEFORE DIGIDESTINED ARRIVED~~~~~

When the partner digimon awakened from their involuntary nap, they noticed that they were not in the same place as where they were knocked out. The first to awaken was gabumon, which came to with a soft groan. Once he re-emerged from the darkness that seemed to keep him captive, he looked around. He spotted all the other partner digimon unconsciously spread around. After taking a close look at each one, he moved on to their surroundings. To him, it seemed like they were being held in an underground dungeon or prison of some sort. He could smell the water above him flowing naturally and kind of fast. As he continued to observe the area, he also noticed that there were no windows and that the bars were very close together to prevent any potential escape plans. The blackish bricks that they walls were made from looked new as to not be broken easily. He also noticed that the roof was the same, not that they could ever reach the roof. There were no benches or beds or anything, just the ground. Without being able to digivolve, there was no way for them to escape. He also took notice that there wasn't any type of security outside of their jail cell as if saying that there was no way they could escape. Gabumon also noticed that they were the only ones within this dungeon/prison. From what he could see from where he stood against the bars, the place wasn't small in any aspects. In fact, it looked huge. If they could escape their imprisonment, they would have to be careful not to get lost within the huge compound. As he continued his observations, he heard many small groans behind him. He quickly turned around and went to the nearest Digimon which happened to be agumon.   
" Ugh, my head is killing me. I don't remember head butting anything recently." Groaned agumon.  
"Don't you remember what happened to us?" Questioned gabumon quietly. He didn't know if there were secret cameras set up or not but he did know that he didn't want their captor knowing they were awake yet.   
After a minute, agumon shook his yes. As the rest of the group came to, they huddled together so close that you couldn't tell where one digimon ended and the other started. Gabumon whispered to the group his findings. They had to come up with a plan and fast, they really didn't want to find out what their captors had in mind for them. But, before they could get anywhere, they heard a door screeching open. In walks the fiercest digimon to have ever been hatched: Myotismon. Of course, this vampire digimon was not alone. Following him were a handful of henchmen that the digimon didn't really pay attention to because their focus was on the digimon that entered last. Tengmon. This digimon, as his name suggests, takes on the appearance of a bird but also has human-like features like Myotismon. They had never seen this digimon before, but they knew him from stories circulating through the digiworld. Many of these stories told of how he would destroy parts of the islands he landed on and completely demolish the digimon that inhabited it. So seeing him in person caused a feeling of dread and anxiety to be shared between the captured digimon. 

“ Why looky here Tengumon, the cute wittle digimon woke from their naps.” mocked Myotismon. This caused the digimon to glare and seeth at him but Myotismon ignored them.  
Gabumon, after reeling in his anger, asked Myotismon what he planned to do with them. After hearing this, Myotismon just laughed and laughed. The digimon grew confused with this reaction. Maybe when he revived, he lost his mind? Finally, after listening to Myotismon's annoying laughter, he quitted. What he said filled the digimon with fear, a fear that took over every thought process and fiber in their bodies.

“ Well of course im going to use you to finally destroy those stupid digidestined children and take control of the digiworld once and for all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview
> 
> The digimon stared at each other in horror. Myotismon planned to use them against the children. At that moment in time, the digimon realized they had no time to escape. If they wanted to save their partners, they would have to try and escape tonight or sooner. The way Myotismon was reacting, they knew he was planning to put his plan into action real soon, the only question was when. Hopefully, Myotismon had only come to glot, because if not, the digimon would no longer be themselves.


	6. Attempted Escape

The digimon stared at each other in horror. Myotismon planned to use them against the children. At that moment in time, the digimon realized they had no time to escape. If they wanted to save their partners, they would have to try and escape tonight or sooner. The way Myotismon was reacting, they knew he was planning to put his plan into action real soon, the only question was when. Hopefully, Myotismon had only come to glot, because if not, the digimon would no longer be themselves.

But sadly, the digimon’s hopes were crushed as Myotismon ordered his underlings to unlock the cell door and take hold of the digimon. As they took hold of the digimon, they started to struggle with everything they got to try and get out of the hold that they found themselves in. All the while the digimon struggled, Myotismon just watched in amusement as they continued their struggle. Finally, after seeming like hours of struggles, one of the digimon managed to break the hold that was on them. This surprised Myotismon as he ordered more of his tools to try and reobtain the freed digimon. Gabumon, the one who managed to free himself, headed toward agumon to try and help free him as well. Agumon, after watching gabumon escape, kicked up his struggles to dislodge the arms that held him. With the help of gabumon, agumon managed to escape from the arms and knock out their owner. With this, the two digimon separated to help the others. Myotismon got angrier as they knocked out the other underlings and managed to rescue the others. So, feeling the puppets he recruited were useless, he took it upon himself to recapture the digimon. While the whole scene played out, Tengumon just watched and observed the actions and personalities of the digimon. He took note of the mannerisms that they showed unconsciously and with that he began to form a plan in his mind. This went unnoticed by every other digimon in the room at that moment.

Myotismon didn't remember the digimon being this hard to capture the last time he had fought them. Try as he might, the digimon managed to escape from his grasp EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. This, of course, led to Myotismon becoming super frustrated. The digimon saw this and took it to be the perfect moment to try to escape. With this in mind, the digimon selected a decoy to keep myotismon busy until the rest of the digimon fled from the cell, and then they would follow. This position obviously went to Gomomon since he was the best at distracting people (mainly Joe). As gomamon went to work on distracting myotismon, the others used this chance to escape. They had forgotten about tengumon, but he didn't want to jump in to help out myotismon unless he failed in capturing his test subjects. With this the digimon ran past him, and headed straight out of the dungeon. Myotismon, in seething anger, ran after them, screaming nonsense as most evil characters do. This is when tengumon thought that myotismon would not capture them without his help. He thought to himself he should really get more reliable puppets instead of getting stupid ones. Only fools let anger cloud their judgement so badly as to make them stop thinking. He sighed quietly and merged with the darkness of the shadows to cut the digimon off.

The digimon thought they lost myotismon slowed their running but didnt stop. They finally thought they were free. Once they managed to get a good distance away from the castle that they were apparently locked away in, they were going to try and go to earth to warn the digidestined of the events that had taken place. Soon they reached the giant wooden doors that led to the outside. The digimon with the hopes of escape within their grasp started to pick up their pace. They never stopped to think if there was a trap waiting for them, but again they did forget about the other digimon that had watched them from the shadows. He looked back to see if myotismon was going to show up and stop them, but alas, he never showed. With one last sigh, he decided it was time to step in. 

Before the digimon reached the door, they all halted because before them stood Tengumon with his arms crossed across his torso and an evil gleam in his eyes.

“How nice of you to stop in.” pronounced Tengumon as he continued to look at the digimon. Gabumon and the others glared back at him, waiting for his next move. Since little was known about him, they took caution in dealing with him. He was the only one standing between their freedom and they knew they outnumbered him 8-1. Tengumon, knowing what they were thinking, just smiled. Yes, even though they outnumbered him, he was sure to win. He had many years in solitude to master many talents including the one which he planned to use on the digimon. They will never see if coming until it is too late to do anything which is exactly what he was aiming for. 

Gabumon had told the others what the plan was to try and get past tengumon. First, they would all rush for him and as soon as he moved out of the way to avoid the attack, they would move the other way and go through the door. They thought this was the best option without directly fighting him because they didn't know if he was alone or if and when myotismon would rear his ugly mug again and they really didn't want to find that information out. So with their plan in mind, they rushed forward, and watched as tengumon continually stared at them. This caused some of them to falter, thinking that maybe he wouldn't move out of the way. But as gabumon and agumon continued to rush towards tengumon, the other digimon followed. This was what he was waiting for. With one flick of his wrist all the digimon were passed out on the ground in front of their last chance of freedom. As he walked through the unconscious digimon, he felt a tug of his pant leg and looked down. Gabumon managed to maintain some consciousness, but tengumon knew it wouldn't last long. He bent down to the barely conscious digimon and whispered something into his ear. If you would be looking at the digimon, you would watch as his eyes grew big before they slowly slid shut. With that, tengumon stood up and continued to walk away.

He would get his revenger no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after stepping through the digimon, he heard a fast pace running and heavy breathing coming closer to where he was at. With a sign he closed his eyes, to hopefully warn off the incoming headache. Myotismon burst through the doors and shouted “WHERE ARE THOSE PESTS. I WILL GET THEM FOR WHAT THEY HAD DONE TO ME!” Tengumon slowly shook his head and pointed to the bodies that littered the ground. Myotismon followed his hand and then tilted his head in confusion as in to ask “What the hell happened here?” Tengumon sighed once more before speaking to Myotismon.  
> “Since you were an idiot and couldn't do a simple job at recapturing them i did it for you, you're welcome by the way.” Tengumon snarkily replied.


	7. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to the good stuff

Finally, after stepping through the digimon, he heard a fast pace running and heavy breathing coming closer to where he was at. With a sign he closed his eyes, to hopefully warn off the incoming headache. Myotismon burst through the doors and shouted “WHERE ARE THOSE PESTS. I WILL GET THEM FOR WHAT THEY HAD DONE TO ME!” Tengumon slowly shook his head and pointed to the bodies that littered the ground. Myotismon followed his hand and then tilted his head in confusion as in to ask “What the hell happened here?” Tengumon sighed once more before speaking to Myotismon.  
“Since you were an idiot and couldn't do a simple job at recapturing them, I did it for you, you're welcome by the way.” Tengumon snarkily replied. He pushed past the confused and flabbergasted digimon to wander back to the shadows. Myotismon spun around to briefly catch a view of the retreating back before it was eaten up by the shadows of the castle. He just stood there for a few minutes in a confused dazed, wondering how he got there before he did, but he decided to end the critical thinking to get the passed out digimon ready for the next step.

After shaking himself from the daze, he ordered his goonies to gather up the digimon that were spread across the room. He watched as each of the digidestined’s digimon disappeared down the hall.

A FEW HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabumon, who had been floating in endless darkness that seemed like it had been forever, felt the slight rising of the surrounding darkness. He tried to continue to stay in the darkness because it was less painful to experience. Unfortunately, the gods did not grant his wish as he raised consciousness. As he opened his eyes, he took a long and slow look around him to see if he could identify where he was located. Slightly confused at the old dungeon walls and rusted cell bars, he remembered what had transpired before unconsciousness had taken him hostage. He then quickly took notice of the limited mobility specially focused around his arms. He looked down to see his body being strapped to the table underneath him, many straps covered each area. With this info gained, he began to panic. He then started to struggle to see if he could dislodge the straps a little if at all. Sadly, his plan did not work. Growing tired from the struggling, he collapsed onto the table beneath him to gather his strength and breath back. His moment of peace was short lived because not a moment later, Myotismon walked into his cell with a pair of goonies. Noticing his prisoner awake, he glared at the imprisoned digimon. 

“Well, well, well, look who is finally awake. You know, you caused me a lot of troubles after your little escape try. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH ENERGY I WASTED CHASING AFTER YOU INSULIANT LITTLE DIGIMON!” Myotismon ended breathing heavily, continuing his glare with gabumon. For the most part, gabumon didn't really flinch when Myotismon raised his voice and started yelling at him. He knew that with his stunt it got under the evil digimon’s skin, which made him very proud even though his plan did end in failure.   
After calming down some, Myotismon decided to speak again.   
“ If you have gotten the chance to look around, you should notice that you are by yourself now? This is because we don't want any more chances with you fools trying to escape, thus you have each gotten your own cell that is far from each other.” He said with a grin. When the last words were spoken, gabumon’s stomach sank further than he had ever done before, even fighting Myotismon the first time. Taken in the change of body language, Myotismon just grinned.  
“Now then, shall we get started with the tests?” Myotismon teased. With that, he ordered the goonies to take hold of the digimon and follow him out of the cell. The goonies did so without any complaint, gabumon had noticed. In fact, he noticed that the goonies, none of them, had spoken a word since they had gotten there. This greatly confused him which in turn also worried him.

TIMESKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After being basically carried out of his cell, gabumon watched as they turned down a hall they had never been down before. The hallway which they entered seemed darker than the rest of the rooms, too dark to gather any detail into possibly finding any clues as to where they were headed. Myotismon with his sickly humor, just whistled a nonsensical tune to entertain himself to pass the time. Finally reaching their destination, myotismon gleefully laughed. Gabumon, once enough light had entered the small room, eyes widened with fear. The room that they seemingly entered looked to be a bad replica of any evil doctor's lair. With generally poor lighting, there also seemed to be rusty and dusty equipment as well as torn up sheets laying across the beds that were present. 

Giving the digimon no time to struggle, Myotismon ordered the goonies to take Gabumon over to the only new piece of equipment in the room. This device was so weird and was never seen by him even in the human world. This device had many arm like structures littering around the bent body, almost as if spiritualizing a mythical creature. The machine, gabumon also noticed, seemed to also contain many tubes connecting to a mask. All of which were made out of metal. As he slowly approached the cursed machine, he had a sinking suspicion he knew why the goonies were quiet and didn't want to end up the same way. Sensing that the small digimon was about the struggle, he quickly grabbed a nearby syringe and injected the digimon with the substance. This substance was a quick acting sedative which they had in hand in case this were to happen. Patting himself on the back, he ordered the goonies to set Gabumon in the machine. Once settled in, he began phase one of his plan. With hypnotizing gabumon to be on his side, he could eventually convince the others to join him. He also knew that they wouldn't just take the leader digimon’s word for it, so he had to manage to get all of the digimon into the machine without suspecting it. This of course, also makes his machine different. Where with normal hypnotizing, the victim could eventually be broken out of it, there was no way for the subject to be freed besides reversing the machine, this ensures his subjects loyalty. He evilly and manically laughed, knowing that he finally found a way to stop the digidestined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview  
> Myotismon walked over to the controls and began to turn on the machine. With as many parts as this machine had, there were also corresponding start buttons. He sometimes wished that he told the digimon who made this to have incorporated less start buttons because he got lost and confused with many of the buttons being the same color and shape. But fortunately for him, he just had to turn them all on because he made sure to tell the inventor to not put a reverse button on at all or make it so that it is super hidden, which the inventor did (he was of course being pressured, but little did he know that the digimon had put the reverse button in a very obvious place, don't tell anyone though) happily


	8. Mind Control

Myotismon walked over to the controls and began to turn on the machine. With as many parts as this machine had, there were also corresponding start buttons. He sometimes wished that he told the digimon who made this to have incorporated less start buttons because he got lost and confused with many of the buttons being the same color and shape. But fortunately for him, he just had to turn them all on because he made sure to tell the inventor to not put a reverse button on at all or make it so that it is super hidden, which the inventor did (he was of course being pressured, but little did he know that the digimon had put the reverse button in a very obvious place, don't tell anyone though) happily.

As he got the machine running and active to get the mind control aspects ready, he noticed that the digimon was still sitting very still in the chair. Yes, he was locked onto the chair but Myotismon thought he would be still struggling, but nope not even a twitch. This irked him a little bit, because it wasn't as fun if there was no torturing or at least dashing the hopes of the digimon. It always pleased him when he watched as the last smitheren of hope completely vanished from his tormented play things. He sighed loudly in the almost completely empty room (as there was only him and the minions which don't speak much and the unconscious digimon) wondering if he started a conversation if any of the minions would actually answer. This is what he found was bad about the mind controlled minions, they can't really speak because their brains are completely taken hold of by Myotismon. But, he rather have complete loyalty than a talking buddy. 

He jumped as a sudden beep sounded through the air because of course the inventor had to make the beep high pitched. He rubbed his head as he thought it was payback for brainwashing him. He then watched as the digimon that still sat in the mind control chair still sat completely unconscious. He wondered if something had gone wrong or if it would take a while to take effect. He rubbed his chin in a thoughtful way, might as well take him back to the cell so when he woke up he could make sure the machine worked from a safe distance. With this plan in mind he gave the command to the minions to unlock him from the chair and carry him away to his cell. 

He watched as the unconscious digimon and the puppets left through the door. He walked towards the closest chair and all but collapsed into it. Who knew that being super evil could take so much out of someone? He figured he should go see what Tengumon was up to, so he emerged from the chair and started the search for his partner in crime. Little did he know he would spend the next 3 hours searching all over the castle to find him.

WHEN GABUMON~~~~~~~  
When Gabumon awoke from his involuntary nap, he couldn't really remember what had happened. Like at all, he didn't know where he was but he had a strange itching in the back of his head like he should know where he was but nothing was showing up. He slowly looked around hoping to spot something he recognized but alas nothing. He got a strange feeling that this isn't natural but again it's not like he would know currently because he couldn't remember. His thoughts were broken as the sound of a door opening and a big digimon barge in. He just tilted his head in confusion as the digimon spoke. He couldn't understand what he was saying because it sounded like he was surrounded by water. Then, as he thought that, his mind completely cleared. His body started to move on its own it seemed. He slowly lost consciousness or his mind did as his body completely gave into the mind control that it was subjected to not that long ago. The digimon was completely unaware as his mind fell asleep leaving it at the hands of the evil digimon. His last conscious thought was “ I have a feeling that this digimon is evil.” and of course his body had remembered him. But it was useless information.

MYOTISMON POV~~~~  
grinned mischievously as he saw the effects of mind control work. He should really give a raise to the inventor for his hard work or maybe let him go. “Nah, if i do that then we would have to erase his memories, and that is too much work.” he thought to himself. According to the scientist all he had to do to make the mind control work was speak the key phrases of mind and body and poof completely under his control. He was so happy as he walked in and said these phrases and gabumon's body relaxed as he watched it take control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview   
> With all of the partner digimon under his control, his plan can finally be put into action. The last orders he had to give to the digimon was to trick the digidestined into following them into a certain area where they would be put to sleep for the next phase to commence. Laugh maniacally, he had finally started to get his revenge.


	9. And Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story may contain some triggering parts for some people. So, please, you get uncomfortable or are offended stop reading. Also, I decided not to post a preview with this chapter but I will for the next one. Other than that, please enjoy this chapter!

Of course Myotismon was originally just testing it out on gabumon just to make sure it worked how it was supposed to. Once he was sure that the mind control actually worked and he wouldn't have to worry about betrayal, he decided to just go ahead and do the rest of the digidestine’s digimon. So with this in mind, he ordered his puppets to fetch the other digimon and to get them prepared for the mind control device just like gabumon was. Gabumon just watched with empty eyes as the event unfolded in front of him. He stood as still as a building with no meniscus movements whatsoever. But even if he wanted to try and stop it he knew that his power alone couldn't not even dent myotismon especially now. He watched as Myotismon left the cell and started to close the door behind him. Although, right before the door was clicked shut, Tengumon appeared from the shadows. He came up to Myotismon and whispered something in his ear. As he watched Myotismon’s face morph into consideration, right about now he would have liked to hear what was discussed between them. But with no actual way to talk without being spoken to, he would never get to know that Tengumon suggested to bring gabumon as an example.

Quickly, Myotismon ordered the leftover puppets to go and grab his masterpiece. With his orders secured and with little worry, Myotismon started walking to the lab. As they entered into the familiar room, gabumon gazed from his jail of a body at his friends, no his family set up in machines like he was earlier that day. Feeling frustration and sadness, he continued to gaze as Myotismon set the machine into motion. He watched in utter hopelessness as his friends became just as he was now, a vegetable under control of evil.

Myotismon evilly laughed as his new and improved toys were ready for their first and only test run.

~~BACK TO DIGIDESTINE~~~~

Once their partners returned with the gifts they were promised, digimon deposited themselves down in front of their children. With each digimon feeling guilty for what was about to happen next, they sat normally and urged their children to unwrap the small boxed gift.  
“Thank you!” the digidestined chorused in union to their partners as they focused on unwrapping the gifts. After the wrapping paper was completely off, what was revealed was a brown cardboard box. The digidestined stared questionly at the digimon, seeing as they still don't know what it could have been. Tai put words to the question each of the children were wondering.  
“What is this, agumon?” Tai asked sweetly hoping the digimon would give in quickly. But, the digimon didn't and responded with the generaric “just open it and find out.” quickly giving up, the digidestined decided to just finish opening the box, not realizing that this would be a huge mistake.

With the final barrier gone to the box, the bugs carrying sedative emerged and quickly stabbed each digidestined in the neck and injected the drug inside. This happened so fast that the only sound that was made was gasps spread around the group. After injecting the sedative, the bugs flew away from the scene to land on a grass patch out of sight and disintegrate. 

Holding their neck in pain, Matt managed to gasp out a “What the hell was that, gabumon?”  
In response, gabumon just shrugged as he watched his partner, his closest friend and family, succumb to the drug. Inside each other 's head, they stared in horror as the eyes finally stayed shut and small snores were coming from some of the children. Even though they couldn't communicate with each other, the same thought was in each of the digimon’s minds, “ I can't believe I just did that!”  
~~~~~

From afar, Myotismon decided to move as soon as the children had laid on the ground. His giddiness showed as he rushed towards the unconscious digimon, with Tengumon slowly trailing behind with the rest of the puppets. As he came to stand in front of the unconscious crest holder of friendship, he noticed something. With the way the boy’s face was pressed against the ground and his long eyelashes laid against his porcelain skin, no, he mustn’t think that way. But, the boy was so beautiful he just couldn't resist reaching down and stroking the smooth skin beneath his fingers. Maybe, before he exacts his final revenge, he could have some fun. With this thought in mind he turned to the other evil digimon to discuss his plan with him.

“Hey, so I changed my mind on what I would want to do with them…” stated Myotismon almost hesitantly. “Maybe, I could have some fun with them first, break them down before delivering the final blow kind of deal, you know?” He said in a hopeful voice. Tengumon just nodded in agreement choosing to stay quiet at this moment, knowing that his real plan is beginning to take action. Without Myotismon even knowing, Tengumon has been subtly hypnotizing him, and giving him suggestions. He had always taken a liking to the blonde digidestined, an unnatural some might say. But he liked the alive version, not the dead so to hold off on this he had been secretly telling Myotismon to become attracted to the holder of friendship. Hoping that, after Myotismon got his time with the boy, he could move on and have his fun. Of course, he could have just killed or not used Myotismon but he was good at using things he didn't really want to do. So for now, he will let him go.  
~~~~~  
Slowly bending down, Myotismon gathered Matt into his arms, and situated him so that his head lolled into a comfortable place on his shoulder. The boy in his arms continued his involuntary sleep, oblivious to what was going on around him.

The poor partner Digimon were screaming inside their heads when their two “owners” had appeared beside them. Their frustration grew as each second ticked by. Gabumon noticed that Myotismon stared creepily down at Matt, wishing now more than ever that he could move. He grew angrier the more time that Myotismon took to look over Matt. he watched his “master” scanned Matt’s body multiple times, and with each pass over his smile grew bigger as his eyes grew sinister. He hoped, really really hoped, that he was imagining things but it was immediately crushed as the Myotismon spoke to Tengumon about Matt. He wanted to punch his lights out and run with Matt to safety, but couldn't. He continued to eye the digimon as he picked Matt up in bridal carry and adjusted him to make it look he was cuddling him. He couldn’t wait until he was free from this stupid thing so he could get everyone away. As he watched Myotismon walk away, Myotismon gave the order for the rest of the digidestined to be gathered and brought to the castle.

“This would be one wonderful evening for myself, just not the friendship crest holder but who really cares about him anyway. He was there for his enjoyment anyway.” thought Myotismon as he finally made the trek back to the HQ.


	10. The Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided not to do previews anymore at least for now. Also WARNING! TRIGGERING THINGS MAY BE IN THIS CHAPTER!

As soon as Matt was stung by the surprise insect from the gift, he had little time to think of the betrayal. When he was given the present by his best friend, he was so excited. He felt honored and very happy that his Digimon wanted to give him a gift. But after the sting, he started to feel light-headed and very drowsy. He looked around at the other digidestined and they looked just about how he felt at the moment. They were all holding their necks in pain, kind of grimacing with a dash of sleep. As time continued to tick by, Matt's thoughts started to jumble and fade, he heard Tai ask a question but he didn't hear the question. He looked back at Tai to hope that he could read his lips to find out what he had said,but by the time he turned around, Tai was already done with his question and was swaying with sleep. He turned back to the Digimon that say fighting don't of him,emotionless besides the hint trace of water in the digimons eyes. He tried to fight the drug that was in his system, but he finally couldn't fight it any longer. His last conscious thought, before he entered a dreamless sleep, was "There has to be something wrong with the Digimon!"

~~~~~  
Myotismon leaped with joy, figuratively of course. He still had his precious cargo still in his arms. He loves the feeling of his soft hair brush against his chest and neck while his darling gave cute little snores, like that of a kitten, every once in a while. He could have easily and quickly transported them to their castle, but he wanted to walk knowing that the crest holder of friendship would not be waking anytime soon. He was just so excited to start playing with his newly acquired toy and break it in. Finally reaching the castle, he phased through the door and started to make his way to an empty room that he had his minions decorate. Once he decided to play with the random thought he had in his head, he gave the orders to the puppets to set up the room in a specific manner. This of course was his best idea yet.

In the middle of the rounded room was a luxurious bed, made of the best materials they could get their hands on. This bed was on a platform a little bigger then the size of the bed for some fun activities. Then after the initial platform, there were stairs leading up to the bed on all sides for easier to access. But what makes this room so beautiful was the seven cells that lined the wall facing the bed. The use of these was quite literally in the fact that each digidestined with their Digimon got their separate holding cells. This is where their permanent fixtures would be. Now you may be saying, but Myotismon there are right Digi Children but only seven cells, but where would the last one go? This simple answer is chained to the wood post of the bed! This way he could never leave. He would put the partner Digimon in a small cage on the base floor, so no "miscalculations'' took place. With this in mind, he laid the friendship holder on the silky sheets. Immediately, he hooked the digidestined feet in shackles as well as his arms. Satisfied that he wouldn't be able to escape, he went off to find some other tools to use for his new plaything. Smiling gleefully, he left the room and firmly shut the door. The only light left was a candle that was glowing beside each of the cells and one above the main attraction.

~~~~~~  
When Tai emerged from his drug induced slumber, he felt hungover. Holding his head in his hands, he slowly sat up. Immediately noticing, after his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, they were in a cell. Finding only agumon with him, he ran to the front of the cell and held the bars looking around. He saw a small view of the others, but also noticed the cell ratio to the number of digidestined. Noticing one was missing, his eyes landed on the figure in the middle. There, laying, still asleep was Matt. His eyes roamed around till they landed on gabumon, sitting uncomfortably. With his eyes drinking in all the info around him, he almost missed the groan coming from the cell beside him. He quickly looked over at the cell and noticed pink shoes. With this little info, he started calling out MiMi's name. After several minutes of encouragement, he was awarded with MiMi's voice. 

"What happened? I don't remember anything besides going to the digiworld." Mimi said sleepily, still feeling some effects of the drugs. 

"I really don't know, mems but I know it's not good." Said Tai right as another groan sounded. He hurriedly called out to see who was waking up, but in response he got more groans. With MiMi's help, they got all but Matt awake. With ⅞ of the Digidestined awake, Tai pointed towards the middle of the room. As each of the Digidestined finally registered what they were seeing, and gasped in surprise. Before anything else could be said, they were all illuminated with a light as the only door in the room opened. The awake digidestined turned their heads to see who entered the room and simultaneously the Digidestined had a feeling of dread.

Myotismon took notice of the Digidestined's reaction and took glee in the fear he caused. He looked at his gem that laied in front of him and noticed he still has yet to awake. He slowly started making his way towards the middle, feeling all the eyes of the children watching his moves. Of course he wasn't going to do anything, knowing it would be more fun to wait until he was awake before he started anything, but that didn't stop him from teasing them. He leaned over the asleep crest holder, and got real close to his face. When he was within mere centimeters of his face, he stuck his tongue out and ran it up his cheek landing below his left eye. He heard growls from the children, but ignored them to favor the only thing that mattered: his new toy.


	11. Toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting at my usual time life just kinda slammed into me so here is a bit longer chapter

As Matt awake from his drugged slumber, he felt super groggy. He tried pushing his body up so he could look around but couldn't so he looked down to see what was blocking his objective path. When he looked down he quickly noticed the shackles that were latched on his arms in legs, effectively stopping his movements. He tried to pull them to see if there was any give but sadly there was none. With the fading side effects of the sedative, he was able to glance clearly around the room. He quickly spotted the fact that he was the only one tied to a bed and in the middle of the room, nonetheless. He had seen the movement in the cells that surrounded his own "cell". Figuring it was the other digidestined, he tried to call for his little brother and Tai. After a few attempts to get his voice working, he managed to squeak out a small "Tai". He didn't know if he was loud enough for any of them to hear him, but before he could try to speak a little louder he heard a small gasped "Matt" from the cell closest to him. Turning as far as he could towards the voice he spotted the infamous brown flood that was Tai's hair. 

Feeling the security that just his voice offered, he asked " Where are we, what happened to the digimon, and who has us?"   
With Tai's next words, he grew anxious. " I don't know where we are but that's not the only thing we don't know. All we know is we are in a big castle and we're captured but Myotismon." Tai explained grimly. "I did manage to call jeti and he is on his way."   
"Okay… so next question, why am I the only one on a bed?"   
"I don't think you want to know the answer to that Matt."   
"Yes Tai, I actually do. I wake up, chained to a bed well everyone else is in cells. So I would like to know."  
" I am not quite sure why you are on your bed, but I think for some reason Myotismon got drawn to you." Explained Tai, while also looking sickly. Matt was caught off guard by the comment, and when he comprehended what Tai had said, he grew nauseous. Before anymore words were shared, the forest flew open and smacked loudly against the wall. With the new light added to the previously dark room, the Digidestined's eyes had to adjust before they could see who had come to greet them. Once Tai spotted who it was, he groaned quietly, desperately wishing that he was here just to talk and nothing more. But, with one quick look to the face, Tai knew his wish wouldn't be fulfilled. 

" Well well well, look who finally woke up from nap." Myotismon said sarcastically with a little hint of creep underlining his words. Taking steps closer and closer to the bed in the middle, Matt tried to get closer to the end of the bed. Sadly, with the stupid shackles on his legs and arms, he only managed to move a few inches. Finally reaching his intended destination, Myotismon grew eerily giddy. Matt noticed this of course, and started to put a little struggle to break the stupid shackles. Even with him continuing to push and pull at the metal bands around his wrists and ankles, they didn't break at all. With fear taking over, Matt grew frustrated at the situation but also scared at what was going to happen to him. He didn't know how long he was out, so he didn't know if Myotismon had done anything to any of the others. With this thought in mind, he wondered if his brother was alright. But quickly his thoughts vanished as he felt talon-like nails grab a hold of his face. With the nails pressing tightly against his cheeks, definitely putting permanent marks in his cheeks, his face was turned towards the vampire digimon. “ You have beautiful blue eyes, they remind me of the digiworld beaches. I always adored the beaches.” Myotismon told the friendship holder suggestively. Matt cringed backward a bit limited by the claw that still held his face toward the owner of it. “ You know, if you join me willingly, friendship crest holder, I might be willing to bargain with you on how your friends are treated and if they might be let go, per say.” grinned Myotismon, knowing that the crest holder would put his friends lives above his own. But, what the evil digimon did not know was that the crest holder had a stubborn streak as well. “ So what if I don't join you, you giant blood sucker!” Matt kind of shouted but also whispered at the same time. Surprised by the kind of quiet outburst, he quickly had a smile growing on his face, liking the boy more and more as time passed and he showed more of himself. “Well,” Myotismon started, “ I would simply torture all of you until we have aquired what we needed from you, then dump you somewhere with no memories at all.” As each word was spoken, Myotismon watched as the boy's face grew more scared and he knew that he believed every word of what he spoke. “ Fine.” muttered Matt knowing that giving in was the best option at this point and would save his friends pain even if it cost him some in the process. Feeling satisfied, Myotismon released his face from his grasp and stepped back to admire the marks left in the boy’s cheeks. Nodding his head in the direction of his waiting puppets, they came in with ropes to tie his hands once released from the shackles. Matt was planning to try and knock out the digimon, but once he spotted the other digimon entering the room threw away the idea. There was no way he could take on that many enemies at once even if he had his partner with him. Thinking that maybe he could get his capturer to tell him where gabumon was at he immediately asked. “ Hmm?” Myotismon questioned looking at his price. “ Where is Gabumon, you know, my partner digimon?”   
“OH, you mean that gabumon, well you’ll see him once we get closer to the door.” Myotismon answered honestly, knowing that there was no way that the boy could get his digimon out. True enough, as they approached the door, Matt spotted his partner locked in a small cage at the base of the floor. Hoping to get a few words in, Matt crouched down.   
“How are you doing Gabumon?” Matt asked the digimon, feeling sadness because of how the digimon was being kept.   
“ How are you, Matt? I feel so guilty for doing that to you, I should have fought harder against the mind control.” This surprised Matt since he didn't know the digimon were being controlled but before he could get any more words in, he was yanked back and stood up. Myotismon felt as though he talked long enough. He was growing impatient as the boy talked to the imprisoned digimon, wanting to get to the plan he had in mind. His plan of course was to slightly control the crest holder so that he couldn't fight him when he gave an order but also Myotismon could experience whatever feeling the boy would be having when they played. 

~~~~~~~~

Rushing the boy to the lab, he thought instead of mind control he would use hypnosis. That way he would not know why his body was doing the command. He had already sent his puppets to gather up a hypnotist or someone who could do hypnosis. Luckily, for him at least, they found one close by. They had already delivered the digimon to the lab before they got there and “convinced” the digimon to do what they told them to do. Getting the crest holder ready by strapping him to a chair, he summoned the digimon over.  
“Am I supposed to use my powers on this human?” the forced digimon spoke.  
“Why of course, and if you do this for me, you are free to leave as we promised.” Myotismon responded. Nodding his head in compliance, the captured digimon worked their way closer to the strapped in boy. Feeling guilt pooling his gut for what he was about to do, he started to perform his hypnosis exactly how he was told to do. 

~~~~~~  
Matt grew uneasy as the unknown digimon approached him. When he was strapped into the chair he thought that he would be tortured or something similar, but then this digimon showed up and started chanting. Soon enough, Matt started feeling drowsy, thinking that there was still a bit of sedative in his system, he tried to fight it but ultimately failed as his chin rested upon his chest.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Myotismon walked in just as the forced digimon put their hands down. “ Are you finished?” Myotismon questioned and grew happy as he got a nod in return. Finally, he had his dove, in his control.


	12. Attempted Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CONTAINS RAPES IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE DO NOT READ.

WARNING: THIS CONTAINS RAPE. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE. 

Myotismon silently applauded how well the machine had worked so well on the digidestined. He had thought there would be some struggle and it would be fun to do so, but the digidestined was easily hypnotized. He stared at the unconscious form of the boy in front of him, not even moving besides the occasional move of his chest from his breathing. With that, he ordered his minions to move the boy back to the prison. But this time, he ordered the minions to leave the restraints off the boy as he was planning to try out how well the hypnotizing actually worked. And, since he was evil, he was going to show the digidestined why they should have never messed with him and his plans. 

~~~~~  
When Matt finally woke up, he felt a sense of deja vu, remembering how he felt when he first woke up in this torture room. Slowly sitting up, he noticed that, unlike the first time, he was not tied to the bedpost. Thinking this was a fatal mistake on Myotismon, he took this chance to see if he could free any of his friends. Sliding off the bed, he took a moment to stop the dizziness that made everything spin around him. He grew nauseated as the spinning still continued, but thankfully it stopped and he could fully stand up. He slowly made his way down the stairs, where he knew his partner was being kept. Once he reached the small cage, he kneeled down and reached in the cage to pet his fur. Gabumon just stared at him silently, feeling guilty for what had happened. Knowing what his partner was thinking, he just shook his head hoping to make him feel better.   
“Gabumon” Matt started.  
“Matt, I’m so sorry for what happened. I should have fought it harder then I did.” Gabumon started slowly and guiltily.  
“Nonsense Gabumon, I know that you couldn't control what you did. I fully understand that Myotismon was controlling your movements to the T so that you couldn't have warned us.” Matt consoled him. “ I still love you and this doesn't make me think anything less of you.” After he said this, he saw that Gabumon started to tear up. He really wanted to free his partner from his confinement, but as he looked around he couldn't find any sort of key for the cage and he wasn't strong enough to pry open the bars. Still, Matt thought he could try to find something to help him to maybe bend the bars enough to give enough space for Gabumon to escape. Sadly though, he couldn't find any random pieces of anything to help him. Bending down, he apologized to Gabumon for not being able to help him get out. Gabumon assured him that it was fine and he should see if he could get any of the others out. Doing what Gabumon had suggested, he ran to the nearest cell, which miraculously was Tai’s cell.   
“Tai. Tai, wake up!” Matt stated urgently, realizing that any moment their captors could come in and catch them off guard. He heard groaning and then he was soon met with Tai’s tired yet surprised face.  
“Wow Matt, how did you manage to escape from the shackles that tied you to the bed?”  
“ I really don't know, I woke up and I wasn't tied so I figured this was the perfect moment to see if I could free any of you but sadly there are no keys or loose items to free you.” Matt said quietly.  
“It's okay, at least you tried.” Tai told Matt. Hearing Matt and Tai talking, the other digidestined came to the front of their cell to look at Matt.   
“MATT!” The rest of the digidestined kind of screamed towards Matt which made him jump because he didn't expect it.  
“Hey guys, I’m glad you are alright.” Matt responded back. Before more could be said, the door opened. Matt, feeling that if he got it would be over, tried to run and hide, but sadly he never had a chance. Without even hearing the words that were spoken, Matt’s body instantly froze. His body slowly started moving on its own accord. Before he knew it, he stood in front of the digimon that entered the room. He had enough control in his head at the moment to look up at Myotismon. Myotismon noticed the questioning gaze in the crest holder’s eyes and smiled down at the boy. Knowing the fun was about to start, he started to silently laugh which left Matt feeling creeped out and scared even more than he already was. With words spoken under his breath, Matt’s body started to move again, this time it was headed towards the bed.  
“Now that we have an audience for the show, I think the show should start now.” Myotismon grinned evilly. The rest of the digidestined watched in horror as they watched Matt start to strip out of all his clothes. Matt’s face showed that he was also surprised at what his body was doing, it seemed like his body was disconnected from his head. After all his clothing was removed, Matt’s body stood at attention waiting for the next order to be given, which Matt could not fight at all. Matt watched as Myotismon said something again, also too quiet to hear, after which he noticed that his body bent over the bed, face against the silky sheets. This was the part where Matt was actually scared for what was about to happen to his body.   
“Please don't do what you're about to do. Please don't, i'll do whatever you want as long as you don't go through with what you're about to do!” Matt pleaded. But sadly, his pleads were unheard or ignored. With Matt’s body bent at the perfect angel, Myotismon couldn't resist running his hands over his new property. He enjoyed Matt's head turned back and forth as that was the only part he could move under his own control. Ending the marvelling time, he decided to move on to the best part. He slowly pushed down his clothing that impeded his future action. Without any preparation or warning, he pushed himself in and unsurprisingly without giving Matt time to adjust, started to move. He heard the other prisoners yell at him to stop or don't continue but why would he listen to them, he can and will do what he wants. Enjoying the feeling, he continued to do this to Matt until he was unconscious and beat up. He loved getting physical in bed. 

Thinking that his toy was used enough, Myotismon righted his clothing and made his way out of the room not even looking back or bothering what the crest holders were spouting.

**Author's Note:**

> i will update weekly


End file.
